Beneamato
by Aurora Requiem
Summary: Three different Beings have the right to claim Harry as their mate. Not to mention Harry’s own Being Inheritance. Rather clichéd story. M/M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I read this story once that was really good and it inspired this one. Unfortunately, I don't remember what site that was one or the story title/author. If it seems familiar to you, please let me know via review. I would appreciate it. Now, I don't remember all that much about the story but I will try not to make it all that similar to that one. I do remember the main points though and I've used them a bit. Like Severus, Draco, and Remus and the Beings they are. Other than that, here we go._

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" Hermione asked. She and Ron were sitting with Harry on his bed. He'd placed privacy charms all around his bed so no one could hear or disturb them.

"Right, so McGonagall called me because Dumbledore had to tell me something. Apparently I am the mate of three different magical Beings. A Vampyre, Veela, and Werewolf. As if that wasn't enough, they're at the Dursley's waiting to 'woo' me. And to top _that_ off, it's Snape, Malfoy, and Remus."

Silence reigned for a moment. "You're joking, right?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, I'm not," Silently, Harry was thrilled. He'd realized sometime during his 5th year that his respect and admiration for Remus had developed into a huge crush on the older man. He'd also noticed he couldn't concentrate in Potion's because Snape has a distracting, sexy-as-all-hell voice, let alone trying to _look_ at the man and try to concentrate. Not to mention Malfoy. When exactly he had become adorable instead of a pointy-faced git was beyond Harry. Not that he told Ron or Hermione any of this.

"Right then, let's see what we can find out. And I do mean _we_ not just mean this time," Hermione glared at Ron and Harry. Both boys averted their gaze guiltily.

They reached the Library and split up. Ron would find what he could on Veelas, Harry took Vampyres, and Hermione took magical laws and Bondings. The three of them had researched Werewolves already because of Remus.

They had Dobby bring them dinner in Gryffindor Tower where they were once again on Harry's bed surrounded by privacy charms. This time though, they had stacks of books around them.

"Okay so Veela's enthralling powers are used mostly to entice their mate. They can sense their mate a full year before coming into their Inheritance on their 17th birthday. Normally they have to claim their mates within a year of their Inheritance or they go insane. If they have to, they can take their mates by force after their mate's 17th birthday. Um, oh yeah! The enthralling powers are lessened after they Bond with their mate. They can get pregnant. Oh and the bird thing we saw at the World Cup, that's mostly a protective thing. They're incredibly protective of their mate and any children they might have," Ron shared first. "Oh, last thing! They're organized into Clans without individual family separations like how Werewolves have the big Den but have smaller Packs. Veelas don't have that, just the big Clan."

Harry processed that for a minute before talking about Vampyres. "Vampyre's sense their mates through a psychic connection, actually. Snape's probably known I'm his mate since I walked into the Great Hall 1st year. They have to Bond by seven months after their mate's 17th birthday or they wither away and die. Like Werewolves they have a Den and Packs but they're called the Order and Covens. They don't need to drink blood but in small amounts, once a month, from their mate after they're Bonded. Oh, and they have black, leathery wings kinda like a dragon's or bat's. They're retractable though, that's why we can't see them normally."

Hermione, figuring that since Harry had read it all so he didn't need a minute to process it, went straight into the laws and Bondings. "There's nothing on how each of them Bonds with their mate, so I guess you would have to ask them that. Bondings are exactly what they sound like though. They Bind you to which ever Being you chose. That includes your magic Harry. Now, you won't share Remus' transformation, Snape's want for your blood, or Malfoy's bird transformation. You will, however, be able to _feel_ when your Bonded is in pain, be it emotional, physical, or psychological.

"As for laws, should they feel you are in anyway mistreated your Bonded will likely attack and kill whoever is responsible. The same is true for anyone who touches you that they don't trust. Like someone who lusts after you or something. And they're completely allowed to do that. It's considered protecting you and the law protects them from prosecution for that. It's all part of the 'Magical Beings Natural Reactions' law in the 'Mates' section," Here Hermione paused.

"Harry, they can't all Bond with you; it's never been done before. They'll fight for you and kill each other and possibly you if you don't chose one of them," She stated.

Harry was silent for a minute. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to chose between them?" His friends, of course, had no idea how distressing it really was for him.

"Pick the one who buys you the best gifts. Seriously, they're wooing you, right? That automatically means gifts," Ron decided.

"Or you could pick the one who's best in bed," Hermione suggested. "What? He could!" She defended herself to Ron's incredulous look.

"Why not just make them fight each other then?" Ron recovered. "Think about it, Malfoy will definitely be killed and probably Snape too. It would be perfect, Harry!"

"What if it's Remus that gets killed Ron? Then what?" Hermione demanded.

"He won't," Ron seemed very sure.

They continued on in this vein for awhile, while Harry was still torn on how to chose. He couldn't believe the things that were coming out of his friends' mouths as they moved on to the ways Draco and Severus (first names? When had that happened?) could be killed. He stood up, shrunk his already packed trunk, put it in his pocket, and left without Ron or Hermione noticing.

"Back already, Harry?" Professor McGonagall smiled between the other two Heads of House's heads.

"Yeah. Um, I was wondering if I could be Portkeyed to the Dursley's now instead of making the three of them wait an extra day?" He asked.

"You owe me ten sickles," She told Flitwick. "It's already ready for you," She handed him a muggle coin. "You'll appear in an alleyway beside Arabella Figg's home. You are to go straight home from there. Understand?"

"Perfectly," He was given the password and was transported to Surrey.

_Okay so here's the first chapter. I may not be able to update again for awhile yet. Simply because of RL commitments, which sucks. I'll try to update at least every two weeks. I hope. Also, the title of the story is Italian for 'beloved'. Lastly, I know that this one will probably be clichéd but I already put that in the summary. _

_-Aurora Requiem _


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to thank everyone who told me about Overdosed on Love, you guys are so very great! I'll go through and read it again later as I don't want that one to influence this one more than it already has. However, McGonagall will call people 'perfect strangers' because that line has stuck in my head for whatever reason. Also, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys are just awesome! I know I said I may not get a new chapter out for a while, but I had to write this one while I had the time. On we go!_

Harry said hello to Miss Figg as he passed her front yard where she was watering the flower beds.

"Minerva told me you'd be home early," She smiled. Their relationship had improved since he'd found out she was a Squib and not a crazy cat lady. "How are you doing?" She asked, referring to Dumbledore's death.

Dumbledore had died a month previously because of the curse he'd used to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. It was a curse he and an old friend, Gellert Grindelwald, had come up with. This way they could all be destroyed without needing to find them first. All except Nagini anyway. Unfortunately, the curse backfired and killed Dumbledore with the horcruxes. Grindelwald had committed suicide shortly after that, having first written a letter to Harry about their friendship and romantic relationship and why he'd done what he'd done.

"I'm alright, thanks," He smiled. "I've got to go straight home though. Bye Miss Figg!"

"Good luck, Harry," She waved as he continued on his way.

He reached the Dursley's and just walked in. Hopefully his cousin wasn't home. He knew Vernon wasn't because the car was gone.

"What are you doing home already? I thought the train didn't come until tomorrow?" Aunt Petunia walked out of the kitchen.

"It doesn't. I came home early," He answered.

"Right, well your _i guests _/i are upstairs, not that Vernon's happy about that mind you. Yes, I know you don't care. Miss Figg gave me some books about each of them that I have read. So if you want to talk to a third party in all this, I'm here," She offered.

"Thanks," He hugged his mother's sister. The past summer, while Vernon was at work and Dudley was out with his gang, he had confronted her about everything she knew of the Wizarding World. After that, they had managed to develop an actual family relationship and he'd been able to send her post through the muggle mail man during the school year. This had gotten them to be quite close with each other.

Quietly, nervously, he made his way up to his room. He paused outside the door upon hearing Draco's voice. "I wonder how badly he freaked out?"

"What makes you think he did?" That was Remus.

"You know he did. Just one more unusual thing about him he has to deal with," Definitely Severus that time.

"I did, actually," Harry chose that moment to walk in to his room. It would appear, after a quick glance around, that his aunt had forgotten to tell him of the modifications to his room. It looked to be three times as big as it had been and now had two extra doors. In the center of the room was easily the largest bed Harry had ever seen. The hangings of the four poster were deep red while the comforter was inky black. The top half of the bed was covered in more pillows than he'd ever thought possible, half red half black. "But I'm okay now," He added, looking at the three men in the center of the room.

They were each sitting in overstuffed armchairs in different colors. "You're home early. Why?"

"Did you want me to sit and listen to Ron and Hermione talk about all the possible ways you guys could kill each other if I let you fight?" Harry countered, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"No!" Came the immediate response from all three Beings.

"They weren't really, were they?" Remus asked as Harry fully entered the room and sat cross-legged on the end of the giant bed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I asked how the hell I'm supposed to choose and then they started discussing that," He answered, starring out of his bedroom window. Because he wasn't watching them, he didn't see their smiles.

He did feel the bed dip beside him as Draco sat and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "What do you mean?" The other Seeker's breath ghosted across Harry's neck, raising goose bumps.

"I don't want to have to choose between the three of you," Harry answered honestly.

"There might be a way around that, Cub," Remus spoke.

"Remus' Den, Draco's Clan, and my Order leaders are working on it right now," Harry, finally, just allowed himself to enjoy the sound of Severus' voice.

"They are? What does that mean?" Harry asked, looking at the older two men.

"It means, Cub, that there may be a way for all three of us to Bond to you and each other," Remus answered. Harry smiled.

"Why do you keep calling him 'Cub'?" Draco asked.

"Watch," Harry stood and pushed against his human from. In moments, in his place, stood a large grey wolf with flecks of black throughout his fur. "That's why," Harry stated after changing back and leaning against Draco on the bed again. "Sirius taught me the summer before 5th year."

"Oh love, I'm so sorry. I was so mean to you after that and I am so very sorry," Draco wrapped his arms around Harry.

"AS am I," Severus added and the man looked like it too. He looked like he was ready to continue when Harry spoke up.

"If either of you had been too kind about it I''d've been concerned that someone had kidnapped you and Polyjuiced themselves into you," Harry admitted.

Severus and Draco both smiled. "I imagine Hermione dragged you to the Library then? Find anything interesting?" Remus asked.

"Yep and I wanna see your wings," He directed his statement to Severus, not sure if he should use the Vampyre's first name or not. "Please?"

"You can use my first name, Harry," He smirked, knowing he was wondering about that. Severus stood and removed his outer robe. He bowed his head and concentrated. Huge, black, leathery wings burst through his shirt out of his back.

Slowly, Harry stood from Draco's embrace and walked to Severus. He gently ran his hands over the Vampyre's wings. Severus practically purred at the contact. Draco and Harry both grinned at the sound and Draco moved to Severus' other wing and copied Harry's actions.

The older man's head dropped forward against his chest. "So petting his wings is definitely a good thing," Remus remarked from his seat. Draco and Harry both chuckled.

"Harry, you seem to be accepting all of this rather easily," Severus pointed out.

"I know. I freaked out at Hogwarts, remember? I've moved on to the accepting bit now. The freaking out part usually doesn't last very long anymore," He admitted.

"I'm not sure whether or not that's a good thing," Remus mused.

"In this case it's a good thing," Draco insisted.

"Now, what did you mean about the Bonding thing? I mean, how is it possible for all three of you to Bond to just me?" Harry asked.

_So, I'll probably not be able to update for a while yet considering I should be doing school work now and I'm helping my best friend move this coming week and yeah…. Lots of stuff to do. I will not be gone for very long though, unless there's some unforeseeable event that will cause me to be gone for a while._

_-Aurora Requiem_


	3. Chapter 3

i Just so you know, I'm not going to be putting much about the Bonding method in here

_ Just so you know, I'm not going to be putting much about the Bonding method in here. You'll understand why, I promise. Not in this chapter but the next one; Honest! _

"We wouldn't be Bonding to just you, we'd be Bonding to each other as well," Severus answered, sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. "Our leaders aren't quite sure how it's going to work yet though. They're constantly trying to find a way to make it work. You can make them stop, if you want. We'd all understand if you don't want…."

"If I don't want what, Severus? If I don't want all three of you? If I don't want any of you? If I don't want to be incredibly unusual? Too late. The three of you are stuck with me, get over it," He declared.

This brought a grin to all three Beings' faces. All three of them knew he always meant what he said.

"I will not have that many _freaks _staying here Petunia!" Vernon was home, by the sound of it.

"He doesn't know you guys are here?" Harry asked.

"We just got here a couple of hours ago, Cub."

"Get over it Vernon! They're staying here and there's nothing you can do about it!" Harry was shocked. Aunt Petunia was usually too afraid to stand up to her husband.

"Shit!" Harry jumped up from Severus' lap just as he heard Vernon hit his aunt. He bolted down the stairs and grabbed the large man's beefy arm with both of his own as his uncle brought his hand back again.

Vernon rounded on Harry and it was then that Harry realized his mates had followed him. Severus was in front of Harry holding both of Vernon's arms. Though the man struggled, the Vampyre's strength couldn't be shaken. Harry ducked around them and went straight for Aunt Petunia. He saw then that Draco and Remus had their wands pointed at Vernon's face. Severus moved to pull Vernon's arms behind his back so the man could see both wands pointed at him.

At that moment, Harry noticed a few things very quickly. Severus' fangs were elongated and his wings were out in a protective gesture. Remus' eyes were golden and Harry could see the wolf raging to get out inside him. The hand wrapped around Draco's wand had become claw-like, his finger nails were pure white talons and his usually storm grey eyes were bright, piercing blue with slited pupils. Lastly, he saw Dudley enter the room and reach for Draco.

Before Harry could warn him, the Veela side stepped his whale of a cousin and had his wand trained on Dudley's face.

"I believe you have a sister, correct Mr. Dursley?" Remus' voice was very forced calm. Vernon nodded. "Wonderful. You and your son are to go upstairs and pack. Then you will leave for her home. Severus and I will accompany you while you pack. Draco stay with Harry and Petunia."

Draco nodded and the Werewolf and Vampyre followed the two whales to their rooms.

"Aunt Petunia, are you okay?" Harry wrapped his arms around his aunt when he'd reached her side.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just need some ice for my cheek," She extracted herself from her nephew's embrace and went to the freezer.

Harry looked to Draco and saw that his eyes were still all wrong and his hands were still claws. Hoping that mates had the same affect on Veelas as Werewolves, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco to calm his protective Veela side. "Draco, calm down, love. I'm okay now, I swear."

Slowly, he could feel the blond in his arms calm down. The claws were gone when Draco wrapped his arm around the brunet. "Thanks, Harry."

"Of course," Harry smiled.

"You'll have to do the same for the other two, you know," Aunt Petunia spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Miss Figg; She's a Squib who lives on the next street over. She gave Aunt Petunia a lot of books on each of you," Harry explained.

Draco nodded. "Calm Severus first. I'll try to calm Remus but as his wolf can't burst out at will, I think he'll be okay," Draco said. Harry agreed.

Remus and Severus stood at the door as Dudley and Vernon got into the car and drove away. "Place a hand between his wings," Petunia whispered to Harry.

He nodded and walked over to Severus as Remus closed the door. He reached up and placed his hand flat between the older wizard's wings. "Sev, you gotts calm down. I'm okay now, I swear," He used the same thing as with Draco.

Faster than Draco had, Severus calmed down. Harry could feel him relaxing under his palm. At Severus' nod, Harry moved to Remus.

"Moony? Moony, you can calm down now. I'm okay," Harry wrapped his arms around the Werewolf's middle.

Harry watched as the golden eyes faded back to the normal warm brown. "Thank you, Cub," Remus sighed. "Are you alright, Mrs. Dursley?" He turned to look at the woman.

"That's funny, I could have sworn I was 'Petunia' half an hour ago," She smiled. "But I'm just fine, thank you," She held the small bag of ice to her face

"Excuse me a moment," Severus left the room and Petunia, Draco, Harry, and Remus sat at the kitchen table. "Here, Petunia," Taking her earlier comment as permission, Severus used her first name as he handed her a bruise salve.

"Thank you," She applied the salve and handed it back. "Why do you look so familiar to me?" She asked.

"When you were young, do you remember the little boy who knew what your sister was before she got her letter? You told her to stay away from him," Severus asked.

"That was _you?_ I remember seeing you practically every summer after Lily started school," Petunia stated.

"If I recall correctly, every time I came over you ran into your room," He smirked.

"Well, of course I did. Lily had never mentioned that she wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. I was scared."

"I want to know more about my mum," Harry announced, mostly to Severus but Remus and Aunt Petunia were included.

"Of course, Harry. Let's go sit in the living room though, okay?" Remus suggested.

Over the next two weeks, Harry was told many stories of both of his parents. His three mates and he also exchanged their own stories and spent time getting to know each other.

Two weeks before Harry's birthday, Remus once again suggested that they move from the kitchen to the living room because he had a new story to share.

When the group entered the living room, there were already three people standing there. One man was tall with untidy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief. The woman was much shorter with wavy, dark red hair, a kind face, and brilliant green eyes. The other man was the tallest of the three, had longish black hair, and grey eyes that sparkled with the same mischief as the other's.

"Hello Harry," Lily said, James and Sirius smiling beside her.

_ Two weeks later, and two weeks before Harry's birthday is the same time. Term ends at Hogwarts at the end of June if I remember correctly, so it's the middle of July now. Don't you think this was just a wonderful place for me to leave off? I think it was. ;) And, for the record, everyone who's reviewed this story, you guys are awesome! Thanks so much!_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry grabbed Draco's arm. "Tell me I'm not imagining them," he instructed.

"You're not," Remus answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Draco asked.

"Still very dead, yes. We've only got 24 hours like this," James answered.

Wordlessly, Harry flung himself into his mother's arms, tears springing to his eyes. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck. "Oh Harry; It's so good to hold you again," she murmured against his hair.

After a few minutes, he released his mother and was enveloped in his father's arms. It was Sirius' turn after Harry let go of James. Finally, he'd hugged all three of them and Lily had hugged Severus and all three hugged Remus.

"Draco, these are my parents and godfather. Guys, Draco Malfoy," Harry introduced them.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, but what exactly are the three of you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I have to tell Harry before his birthday. You might want to sit down for this," James stated.

"_That _sounds promising," Harry sat anyways and his parents sat on either side of him.

"Harry, have you ever heard of the Archaios?" James asked.

"No."

"It's what you are, Cub. And it's why we're here," Sirius broke in.

"Just tell me what will happen to me," Harry sighed and leaned against his mother.

"You'll transform on your birthday and it won't hurt nearly as much if you have your mates with you. An Archaios has at least two mates, sometimes as many as six. Most only have two or three though," all four living people perked up at this. "When you transform you'll get retractable, blood red feathered wings, retractable fangs, you'll lose most of your skin color. You'll also grown anywhere from two to eight more inches over night, you'll be three times as strong as any human, faster, agile, and you'll no longer need your glasses. You can, of course, keep them if you want to. Most of us gain a power boost or a new power, but not all," James explained.

Harry was silent for a minute and Sirius answered a question he knew his godson would ask. "Before you ask, your mother and I are your father's two mates."

Harry nodded. "I figured that. Why do we need more than one mate?" He asked his dad.

James squirmed under his gaze. Lily laughed at him before taking pity on him and answering the question. "Archaios are very sexual beings and need more than one mate to satisfy them. Some don't always care for all of their mates either, they just use them. Others, like your dad, do love their mates."

Harry nodded again. "So, would my mates Bond to just me or…."

"No, you'd all Bond to each other," Sirius answered. Well, this was just the most perfect solution. "And you'll chose them You don't have an extra sense to tell you who they are," he added.

"Where are the rest of our kind?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. For a long time, there were colonies of Archaios and their mates. Then the Wizarding and Muggle worlds actually worked together and wiped out a good portion of us. Since then, most have stayed in hiding," James explained.

"No one knows where you came from, either. Nobody's ever figured out how you were created or anything," Lily stated.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" Harry asked after a minute.

"Last thing about Archaios actually. Our fangs are only used in defense of ourselves, mates, or family. Also friends who can be counted as family. After that, the law doesn't protect us. But most people fear us and generally won't prosecute us. Not legally at any rate," James said.

"Harry, do you guys…." Petunia entered the room and stopped dead. "Lily?"

"Hi Tuney," Lily used her nickname for her older sister.

"How?" She asked, still in shock.

"It's only for a day. Just so Harry knows what to expect for his birthday."

"Lily, I'm so sorry; for everything. When we were kids and now that I was mean to Harry. I'm so sorry," she'd fallen to her knees as she spoke.

"Oh Tuney," Lily got up, crossed the room, and dropped down beside her sister. She wrapped her sister in her arms and held her close.

Harry stood from the couch where he'd sat and crossed the room to where Severus was sitting. He sat in the older wizard's lap and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

James nor Sirius spoke for a moment. "I swear to you, Snape, if you hurt him I _will_ find a way to come back and torment you for the rest of your life," James finally said. Harry smiled at his father.

"So, is there anything else I should know before my birthday or is the rest of your time for fun?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's just your property and money inheritance," Lily answered from beside her sister on the floor.

"No, there's a little bit more than that, I just never told you guys that," James corrected.

Remus sighed. "Alright, tell all of us that bit in a few minutes. Won't he get a letter from Gringotts about the rest?" he asked.

"Yes, I just don't know exactly how much is there. All of our family's investments have always done well, even the muggle companies. On I do remember started in the United States; a company called McDonald's that my dad invested in. I know there's at least two vaults from that company alone. Anyway, there's over three hundred vaults of ours in Gringotts. And we have at least two homes on every continent except Antarctica, naturally. I don't even remember where all of them are any more," James waited for a few minutes for that information to sink in.

"Okay, tell us the other part now," Harry spoke from his spot on Severus' lap after nearly five minutes.

"Right, well, Padfoot says you got the Prophecy, right?" James asked; Harry nodded. "There was a reason he didn't go after Frank and Alice's boy Neville. See, Slytherin's youngest daughter, Sapphira, married one of Ravenclaw's sons, Rowan. One of Gryffindor's sons, Gavin, married Hufflepuff's youngest daughter, Hazel. Sapphira and Rowan had a daughter, Rosalyn and Hazel and Gavin had a son named Nicholas. Rosalyn and Nicholas married as well. We're directly descended from Rosalyn and Nicholas."

"Wait, what?" Harry demanded.

"You are the Heir to all of Hogwarts. Voldemort wanted to kill _you_ and me because then he was the only one who could claim the castle," James answered. "And don't do what I did. Let the castle Bond to you, Harry. She'll protect you."

"She?"

"Have you ever gotten this feeling that you should go to a certain place at a certain time and it turned out to be a good thing you did?" He asked.

"Sure I have; what does that have to do with anything?"

"That was Maeve; she's a part of the castle. She was an elf who was trapped in one of the stones by one of the wizards helping to construct the castle. When the Founders discovered she was there, it was too late to save her so they made her the guardian of the castle. She attaches herself to the heir after their 17th birthday. She helps to keep the castle in order and is the one who moves the stairs all the time."

"And she'll protect me?"

"So long as you Bond to her, yes. And your mates can Bond to her as well and they'll be protected too. She can protect you no matter where are," James answered.

"And you felt that you didn't need her protection, is that it? James, you're an idiot!" Lily declared. James looked away, rightfully ashamed.

"Right so Bonding to Maeve is high on the priority list. Got it. Give me an hour, I'm going to go take a walk," Harry stood and, without waiting for anyone to say anything, left the house and started walking down the street.

_Okay, so I know a few of you are disappointed about James, Lily, and especially Sirius, not actually being alive, but every creature fic or fic where Harry gets a huge inheritance, he always has to find out on his own. I wanted his parents and Sirius to tell him. And I realized that even though I've been told the story I was thinking of when I started this I haven't credited it. So here's that: I_ _was inspired by Overdosed on Love by MissiYoung. The fullest version of the story can be found on her Yahoo! group, groups./group/HPcentricslash/. That's all for now, though. I may not be able to get the next chapter up for a while, but I'll try. -Aurora Requiem_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so so sorry that this has taken me so long to get out to you. Also, in case you were wondering, Archaios is Greek for 'ancient'._

"Will he be alright?" Lily asked, worriedly staring after her son.

"Yes, he's just trying to absorb all of that and accept it," Draco answered first.

"He's strong, he'll be alright, Lily," Severus assured his old friend.

"So is it safe to assume that he's chosen all three of you as his mates?" James asked.

The three of them looked at each other. "Maybe. We have no choice, as you know," Remus answered.

"Well, we know i you /i have been his mate since he was born but we didn't know about you two," Sirius responded.

"Fair enough. Draco is a Veela and Severus is a Vampyre. They're both his mates as well. We think he'll choose all of us," Remus told them.

"Hopefully anyway," Draco added, slightly worried.

"I think he will, Draco," Severus stated.

"I don't think he'll let any of you die or anything," Sirius added. Remus nodded his agreement.

* * *

Harry walked to the park that was just a couple blocks away and sat under the shade of a tree. There were too many people out today and he was worried about running into someone while he was thinking. he leaned his head back against the tree trunk and stared into the leaves.

_'Okay, the Archaios thing does seem absolutely perfect. I won't have to choose between Draco, Severus, or Remus. Wings will be cool too. Being taller will be nice. The houses and money will be nice to have too._

_'Although, why Dumbledore never told me is a different story all together. Maybe I'll ask his portrait when I get to Hogwarts._

_'Being the Heir does explain why I've always been so comfortable in the castle and how I'm always able to easily escape from Voldemort when I'm there,'_ He was thinking specifically of his 1st, 2nd, and 4th years when help had always arrived when he needed it.

Harry closed his eyes as he thought more. _'What about Ron and Hermione though? They already don't like me having Severus, Draco, and Remus. Maybe I should just wait to see what happens at the birthday party Mrs. Weasley's throwing me. Which, I should ask her to move until the day after my birthday so I've already changed.'_

With that decided, Harry got back up and made his way back to Privet drive. he knew he'd be okay now and knew Draco, Remus, and Severus would stand beside him the entire time.

Everyone was still in the living room when he got back to the house. He resumed his seat on Severus' lap and turned to his parents and Sirius. "So now we're just going to catch up, right?" He asked.

"You're okay now?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah. I move on to the accepting part really quick now. I'm just worried about Ron and Hermione at this point," He answered.

"Why are you worried about them? I'm sure Hermione will be able to find everything she possibly could want to know in the Library," Sirius stated.

"They're already thinking of possible ways any of them," Harry gestured to his mates. "Can be killed by each other if I don't choose one of them. I don't think they're going to like this very much. Besides, Ron tends to think that I'm attention seeking already."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to tell them right away, Harry," Sirius stated.

"That's not important right now anyway. What is, is that we only have roughly 21 hours before you three have to go back," Harry insisted.

Lily smiled at her son and James, Lily, and Sirius began catching up on Harry's life. They, Remus, and Severus even shared stories from when they were young.

By the time Lily, James, and Sirius' 24 hours were up, Harry was ready to drop from sleep deprivation.

"Harry, always remember that you are not alone. Though some friends may leave you, you will always have your mates and us," Lily hugged her son close to her before they had to leave.

"If Ron and Hermione can't accept these new changes in you then they can't truly accept you," Sirius took his turn hugging his godson.

"And remember, have fun and live for yourself, no one else," James hugged his son last. The three of them had said their goodbyes to everyone else by now.

With smiles on their faces, they were surrounded by white orbs and disappeared. Though he had a smile on his face, there were tears running down Harry's face. Remus, Severus, and Draco all surrounded Harry, holding onto him.

"Come on, cub, let's get you to bed," Remus said, though it was Severus who picked him up and carried him into their room. Somewhere on the way up, Harry fell asleep in the Vampyre's arms.

The next morning Harry woke up at about 4am to find himself tangled together with all of his mates. Draco was already awake. After a shared look the two of them carefully slid out of bed so as to not wake Remus and Severus.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Draco asked.

"Better. About Sirius' death, Ron and Hermione, everything really," The two of them were walking down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Good," Draco smiled, happy for his mate. They stopped in the kitchen and faced each other. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco neck and Draco wrapped his around Harry's waist, pulling the slightly shorter wizard close to him. "Love, will you be okay if they don't accept you?" The Veela asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry answered after a moment. "Like my mum said, I'll always have them and you, Severus, and Remus."

"You're sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes. I've kind of been expecting them to start breaking away from me. I mean, mine and Ron's friendship has been rocky since 4th year. And Hermione and I were never as close as I thought we were, as it turns out. Besides, they'd never accept all of this so they can't accept me, like Sirius said," Harry sighed, burying his face against Draco's neck.

Harry kissed his way up Draco's neck from where he'd buried his face in it. He kissed along the blond's jaw an chin before capturing his lips in a slow kiss. Draco's arms tightened around Harry's waist as he deepened the kiss. Harry jumped slightly when he felt a pair of lips on the side of his neck but relaxed when he felt hands settle on his hips he immediately recognized the hands as Severus'.

Harry tilted his head back against Severus' shoulder, breaking his kiss with Draco. A new pair of lips, Remus' he knew, captured his as Draco began kissing down the other side of Harry's neck.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Harry blushed crimson and broke away from his mates as soon as he heard Aunt Petunia's voice. Remus, he now noticed, was standing behind Draco with his hands on the Veela's hips, the same way Severus had been with Harry.

"Good morning, Petunia," Remus smiled at the woman.

Shaking her head slightly, Petunia asked, "What would you boys like for breakfast?"

"Harry," Draco answered without thinking, then instantly flushed scarlet. Severus and Remus smirked and Harry's blush, which had been fading, flared back fully.

After breakfast, Severus whispered to Harry," You look positively edible when you blush," Which caused the blush to return full force.

"Harry! You have a package!" Aunt Petunia called from the front door where she'd gone to get the morning paper. She carried in the non-descript, brown box and set it on the table.

Remus magically scanned it before nodding to show it was free of any curses. Harry pulled off the lid and slammed it back on. "Oh gods," He whispered. Inside the box were two human hearts.

_So, what do you think? I know, it's a cliffhanger, but there's not much that can be done about that. Although, I could tell you what's going to happen next, but that's just no fun. Anyway, I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I possibly can._

_-Arsenic Requiem_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I know a number of you were hoping that the hearts belong to Hermione and Ron, but if I killed them, I couldn't have fun with them later. So it's not them. Read on, my gentle snowflakes. (Sorry, I just finished watching Lewis Black, Black on Broadway. I love that man, he's funny as hell.) _

"Harry? What is it?" Remus asked. All three of his mates had their wands drawn and were on edge while Aunt Petunia was slowly backing away from the table.

Silently, Harry slid the box to Severus. Severus opened it with Draco and Remus looking over his shoulder. Draco closed his eyes, put his hand over his mouth, and back away. Remus and Severus grimaced but stayed where they were. There was a note inside, completely free of blood, that Remus handed to Harry.

**Potter,**

**The two of them came to me claiming that they could tell me where you were. It would seem you have a Secret Keeper, which is rather unfortunate for your uncle and cousin, isn't it? Although, now that I think of it, you won't really miss them, will you? Not if they were willing to give me your location. Too late now.**

**Lord Voldemort **

"We have to get out of here. Now!" Harry turned to his mates. "Voldemort knows where to find me if he could get this here. Aunt Petunia, only pack the vitals."

"Harry! I'll help her pack. Remus, Draco, pack our room and turn it back to what it used to be," Severus instructed quickly. All three wizards returned in a matter of a minute or two to the kitchen.

Severus picked up a plate, turned it into a Portkey, and all five members of the house were whisked away just as Deatheaters and Voldemort stormed into the house.

"How could he have found me?" Harry asked the instant they got to where ever they were going.

"I'm not sure, Love. Let's go inside and talk more there," Severus responded.

Harry took the time to look at where exactly they were. They were in the middle of a forest in front of a castle. It appeared that the forest had grown around the castle. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We are at the home of Carlisle, my Order leader," Severus answered. "We'll be safe here."

"Severus, it is good to see you. And in such good health as well. I assume this has something to do with your mate?" A man with short blond hair, extremely pale skin, and crystal blue eyes greeted Severus at the door of the castle.

"It does. Carlisle, this is my mate, Harry and his aunt Petunia. You remember Remus and Draco of course. Harry, Petunia, this is my Order leader, Carlisle," Severus introduced them all. "Voldemort found him. We need to stay here for a while."

"Of course. Come inside. Amandine and Jacob are here as well. We were in the middle of discussing your situation, actually," Carlisle led them into the Great Hall of the castle.

"Draco!" A womand, clearly Veela, rose from one of the tables and embraced Draco.

"Amandine, this is Harry and his aunt Petunia," Draco introduced them. "Harry, Aunt Petunia, my Clan leader, Amandine."

"And my Den leader, Jacob," Remus introduced the naturally tan man whose dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"And there's a solution to our situation," Severus spoke up. "Harry's an Archaios. He needs to Bond to at least two mates."

"And you've chosen all three of them?" Jacob asked.

"I have," Harry answered happily.

"That's wonderful! Oh, I was so worried about what all of you were going to do," Amandine grinned.

Jacob was whispering something to Remus as Carlisle said, "There are rooms prepared for you by now. Rosalie will take you to them."

Rosalie was a tall, blonde Vampyre who almost looked like a Veela. "Hello again, Severus," Rosalie smiled and embraced Severus.

"Hello, Rose. How are you and your mate?" Severus asked as they started walking.

"We're very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Very well, although I couldn've gone without Voldemort finding us."

"I'm sure. These are your rooms. Severus, yours has been expanded to fit the four of you. Lunch will be prepared in three hours," Rosalie left them.

"Rosalie is like my sister. We grew up just a few streets away from each other. She and her mate, Emmett, live here with Carlisle," Severus explained. "Petunia, this room is yours, this is ours," He gestured to the left room then the right one.

"I want to know exactly what happened," Petunia stated, following the wizards into their room.

Harry quickly took in his suroundings before answering his aunt. There was a sitting area in front of the fireplace. Two doors were visible as were the wooden french doors that opened to the outside, judging from the windows. The large four poster bed in the center of the room was done in dark green and black. The wooden posts all had carvings of some sort on them. All of the wood in the room looked to be mahogany, judging from it's dark color.

"Sit down, Aunt Petunia," Harry instructed. He knelt in front of her chair and held both of her hands in his. "The box that I opened contained two hearts. Voldemort found me somehow and so we had to leave. I'm so sorry Aunt Petunia, but Uncle Vernon and Dudley are dead."

"Both of them? He got my son?" Petunia broke down into sobs.

"I'm so sorry," Harry kept whispering into her hair as he held her.

"Sh, Harry. It's not you fault," Petunia looked up at him. "How were they found by Voldemort?" She, of course, had no problem saying the name.

"They found him. They were going to tell him where to find me."

"WHAT?" Petunia demanded. She raged around the room for a few minutes, before sinking into her chair, tired. "I think I'm going to go to my room, now. I'll be fine Harry," She insisted before he could ask.

After she left, the four men sat in silence for a few minutes. "What was Jacob saying to you?" Harry asked Remus.

"Just that I look a lot better than the last time he saw me. We're rather private creatures, unlike Veela and Vampyres. Even amongst each other."

Harry turned to look at Remus and Severus. That was the second time one of the leaders had said that about one of his mates. Remus' eyes looked brighter, some of the premature lines on his face were gone, and his normally pale skin now had a healthy glow about it. Severus' normally sallow skin was now the normal pale of his kind, his black eyes were beginning to shine with the same warmth as Hagrid's did, and his teeth were pure white and straight instead of yellowing and crooked. You could also clearly see his fangs.

"It's because you've accepted them. They both went so long without having their mate and now they have you. Because you weren't 17, it couldn't've killed them though," Draco informed him, realising why Harry was studying the two men.

"Oh, okay then," Harry smiled at his three mates and sat in Remus' lap.

"You're quite proud of that, aren't you Brat?" Severus asked.

"Very," Harry shot him a cheeky grin. "Can we explore the castle until lunch, Sev?"

"If you must," He sighed, though there was a small smile on his face.

_First, cookies go to whoever guesses where I got Carlisle, Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett from. I was having problems coming up with names for the leaders and I'm in the middle of re reading that series for the thousandth time. Or at least the fourth time. ;) Anyway, I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take as I'm helping my dad and soon-to-be stepmom with their wedding. The next chapter of Twins will be up in just a little while though. -Arsenic Requiem_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry this took me so long to get out. I would've updated sooner but my computer crashed and took half of this chapter with it. So I had to re-write the beginning of this chapter. Anyway, it's out now, and that's what's important. Finally, no it's not a cross-over with Twilight in any sense but the names. The rest of the Cullens won't be in it, I don't think. Well, maybe Alice 'cause she's my favorite but we'll see. _

The four mates spent the time after lunch thinking of possible ways Voldemort could've found them.

"Maybe he just asked where they lived and they were able to tell him that?" Harry suggested.

"No, the charm would've prevented that," Severus stated.

"Do you still have the letter, Love?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and handed it over. "Remus, did you check for malignant spells only?"

"Yes. Oh Gods, he put a tracking spell on the letter. As soon as Harry touched it he knew where to go," Remus stared wide-eyes at the seemingly harmless parchment. "I'm so sorry, Cub. I let him find you."

"No you didn't, Remus. He would've been able to find me anyway. This isn't the first time he's tried, I'm sure," Harry was quick to reassure his mate.

"I'm so sorry. I've failed you," The Werewolf stated.

"No, Moony. You haven't failed me," All three Beings were very sensitive when it came to feeling like they'd failed their mate. It was just the way they were. Harry knew he had to reassure Remus before he hurt himself for his preceived failure.

"Yes, yes I have," Remus stood up from the sitting area in their room and made for the door.

Acting quickly, Harry pushed Remus onto the bed with all of his current strength. Remus stumbled and fell onto the bed. Hurridly, Harry straddled the Werewolf's legs.

"Look at me, Moony. You-did-not-fail-me," Harry spoke each word clearly, holding Remus' face between his hands.

"I did, horribly," Remus nodded.

He did the only thing he could think of then. He leaned forward and kissed Remus. This was different than every other kiss he'd shared with any of his mates. It didn't lack the passion, but he was trying to prove to Remus that he still loved him. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Remus' mouth, coaxing the Werewolf's tongue into action.

At the same time Remus tangled his hands in Harry's hair, Draco was kneeling behind Harry, kissing his neck. Remus broke away for a minute, panting. "I didn't fail you?" He asked, still slightly unsure.

"No Moony. You could never fail me," Harry assured him. Draco tilted Harry's head and continued kissing his neck as Remus recaputred his lips.

Severus broke Harry and Remus' kiss to claim Harry's mouth. Draco's mouth left Harry's neck as Remus claimed it. Harry felt Quidditch roughened hands slide under his shirt as Drwaco lifted it up. Severus broke away long enough for the shirt to come up over his head. Draco pulled his own shirt off and pressed against Harry's back. He wasn't sure when, but his other two mates were shirtless now as well.

Harry gripped Remus' hips as Severus broke away o trail kisses down Harry's neck. Harry moaned as Draco pushed his hips against Harry's arse and Harry's hips went forward into Remus'. Wanting more skin contact, Harry slid his hands to the button of Remus' trousers. As soon as he pulled the zip down, Draco vanished from his back and Remus rolled them so he was on his back.

Draco straddled Harry's hips and leaned forward to capture his lips. The Veela lifted his hips slightly, just enough for Severus to unbutton, unzip, and pull down Harry's trousers and boxers.

Harry groaned as the rough denim of Draco's jeans pressed against his erection. Draco was pulled off of him and Severus laid between his legs. The Vampyre began mapping Harry's chest with his tongue, lips, and teeth. He gasped and arched against Severus' body.

Remus and Draco were laying on either side of him. He could feel their chests pressing against his sides. Remus' hand snaked down his side and wrapped around Harry's aching cock. He arched into the Werewolf's touch. He heard Draco mutter something beside him and then all three of his Harry's mates were completely naked.

Draco slid down Harry's body and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He darted his tongue forward to tease the slit there. Still knowing that it was Remus who need reassured, the brunet did his best to tell Remus what he wanted with just his hands. There Werewolf understood. He knelt beside his mate's head and Harry took as much of the older man's cock into his mouth as he could.

He couldn't see Severus but he knew, when Remus changed positions, that the Werewolf was sucking the Vampyre's cock. Harry came first and, as usual, that seemed to trigger his mates' orgasms.

Harry collapsed, sated, against the pillows. The two older mates had decided that actual penetration sex would wait until they were Bonded but they did everything else in the meantime. Harry had found that he had difficulty keeping his hands, lips, and tongue off of his three mates.

Harry happily fell asleep, Remus and Severus on either side of him and Draco still laying between his legs with his head pillowed on the Gryffindor Seeker's chest.

When Harry awoke, it was dinner time and there was an owl waiting for him.

_Harry, _

_Are you okay, sweetheart? Privet drive was attacked but there weren't any bodies in number four. Please tell me you're alright, Harry! Where are you?_

_-Mrs. Weasley _

After dinner, he Flooed the Burrow to assure her that he was perfectly safe. He apologized profusely for making her worry, and told her what had happened. She ended the Floo call shortly after that so she could tell the rest of the Order.

"You didn't tell her where you are," Severus observed.

"I know. She would've over-worried herself because I'm around so many Vampyres," Harry shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Moony, you were going to tell us about me being and Archaios when my parents and Sirius showed up, weren't you?" Harry asked.

"I was, why?"

"When during the day will I change?"

"The exact time of your birth, which is somewhere around 4:30 in the afternoon."

"Then we'll Bond that night, right?"

"If that's what you want," Remus responded.

"And then we have my birthday party at the Burrow," Harry smiled.

"That's going to be hell. You're friends are going to be furious," Draco sighed.

"We'll deal with that when it happens," Harry insisted. He narrowed his eyes at the Veela then. "Stop thinking like that, Draco. I won't abandon you because my friends get angry. I have the backing of my parents and my godfather. I'm not leaving you, any of you," He looked at Remus and Severus but embraced Draco. The blond rested his head against Harry's shoulder. They'd found that Draco had problems believing that Harry would remain with him.

"Are you sure?"

"I swear."

The four mates spent the next two weeks in Carlisle's home. Harry spent time getting to know each leader, as was usually the custom with mates. The mate always did their best to become comfortable with the Being's leader. Draco, Remus, and Severus also talked to each others' leaders, to make things easier for the four of them.

Finally, it was Harry's birthday.

_Yes, the next one will be Harry's birthday and the Bonding. I'll try not to go too long before updating again, but I make no promises. -Aurora Requiem_


	8. Note

Hello all. Firstly, this is not Aurora. I'm her cousin, Kylie. Anyway, she asked me to tell you all some bad news. About a month ago, she was in a car wreck. Both of her legs were broken as was her right forearm. She had a bit of internal damage as well as whip lash. She's healing nicely though, now.

She also wanted me to tell you that she won't be able to write anything for at least another 3 weeks because of her arm. At any rate, that's everything. Sorry if I disappointed any of you into thinking that there was a new chapter up.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello all!! So I technically shouldn't be typing this yet, but I really wanted to. It's actually ended up longer than I expected it to, which is nice. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all so much for your well wishes. Kylie sat on the computer the other day and read them all to me and you guys really are just awesome. I have no words to describe how great it made me feel to hear those. The only lasting damage, for anyway who wanted to know, is two pretty nasty scars. One where my ulna (a forearm bone) broke through my skin and another where part of my tibia (shin bone) broke through on my right leg. But enough about my accident, on to the story. Oh, one last thing, Alice is my favorite Twilight character so I do include her and my cousin, but hush, Kylie doesn't know that yet. ;) _

Harry happily bounded down to lunch on the day of his birthday. His mates had let him sleep in, according to the note they'd left him.

He entered the Great Hall where everyone was eating lunch. Draco was comfortably perched on Severus' lap and discussing something with Alice. Alice was the mate of one of Severus' fellow Order members, Kylie. Both were petite women but where Alice had very short inky black hair, Kylie had deep red hair down past her hips. Kylie was rather quiet, especially next to Alice who always seemed kind of hyper. Kylie had a possessive arm around Alice's waist just as Severus had an arm around Draco's waist, holding him in place. Severus wasn't paying any mind to the Veela on his lap as he was talking to Carlisle and Amandine on his other side. Remus and Jacob were sitting together, quietly observing the Vampyres and Veela around them as they ate.

Harry smiled, walked fully into the room, and made himself comfortable on Remus' lap. He and Draco had found that they elder two mates needed the close contact as Harry's birthday drew closer.

"Good morning," Aunt Petuna smiled at him from across the table where she sat with Emmett and Rosalie. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Did you?"

"Mmhm. Happy birthday." That got everyone else started on wishing him a happy birthday too.

"Thanks everyone," Harry smiled at everyone around the table. "So is there anything planned for the next three and a half hours?"

"It's your birthday, you get to decide," Alice informed him before resuming her conversation with Draco.

The next few hours passed in a blur for Harry. It seemed like no time had passed when everyone gathered back in the Great Hall at 4:15 that afternoon.

"Remus, will there be any warning or will he just start to change?" Severus asked, listening to the ticking of the grandfather clock out in the hallway.

"I don't know. I wasn't with James when it happened," he answered.

"That's maddeningly unhelpful. Although, we already know what time he'll change. 4:18, like you said," Draco responded.

"Relax you guys. You heard my dad. It won't hurt that much because you're all here with me," Harry could see how tense his mates were. "Here, I'll sit down so I don't fall or anything," and he did just that.

Draco sat cross-legged in front of him. "We can't help it," he stated.

"I know. I don't really mind it, actually. I mean, sure it can get slightly annoying when you go overboard, but it's nice to have someone worry about me. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, actually, considering it's you we're talking about," Remus responded with a slight smile.

"Ha ha, very fu..." Harry's muscles locked in place and his eyes rolled up until you could only see the bottom of the iris. He fell to the side but Severus caught him before he could hit the ground.

The three mates stretched him out on his side and each made sure he was touching some part of the 17 year old. Every bit of color he'd had to his skin faded, leaving him just as pale as Severus. His bones and muscles all stretched about four inches, as far as Remus could tell. It didn't look like he gained any muscle but what he did have, hardened under Draco's fingers.

Harry started whimpering as his wings started to grow. The two huge, blood red wings burst through his shirt, tearing it off. His mouth opened wide and his fangs grew out to his bottom lip.

His entire body started quivering as he was bathed in a dark blue light. After a few moments, the light faded, he stopped quivering, his eyes righted themselves, and he sat up.

"So?" He asked, holding his arms out as he caught his breath.

"You're beautiful," Remus and Severus answered while Draco nodded his agreement.

"You're biased. Rosalie?" Harry knew that the Vampyre would tell him her honest opinion.

"It'll take getting used to, but you are beautiful," she agreed with his mates.

"_Now_ do you believe us?" Severus asked, gathering the young man into his arms.

"Yes," he answered simply. He took off his glasses and tucked them into one of Severus' many pockets.

The rest of the group drifted out of the room after that, each congratulating Harry on his Inheritance as they went.

"What do you want to do now, Cub?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Practice," he grinned.

"Practice?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"With my wings."

"How about you practice pulling those fangs in first?" Severus suggested.

Harry smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He focused on the feeling of his fangs and then tried to pull them in. His father had told him that this was probably the easiest thing to do, as long as you weren't angry when you tried it. He felt them shrink until they were nothing more than slightly pointed canines.

"Now you can practice with your wings," Severus announced.

The four of them walked out into the courtyard together. Severus pulled off his outer robe and let his own wings come out through the holes in the back of his shirt. "You'll show me?" Harry questioned.

"Of course," the Vampyre spread his wings and took off. When he landed he began instructing Harry. The two of them practiced flying while Draco and Remus watched until it was almost dark. They only took a break when Alice and Kylie brought them dinner.

"Time for a shower, I think," Remus decided as Harry flew down from the top of one of the towers. The Vampyre and Archaios both retracted their wings and followed the Werewolf and Veela back into the castle.

They passed no one on their way to their rooms. Harry wasted no time in stripping down and entering the bathroom. His three mates hurried after him and he smiled to himself.

Instead of starting the shower, he drew a bath in the huge bathtub. The tub was more than big enough to fit the four of them comfortably. Harry slid into the warm bath water and waited for his mates to join him.

Severus and Remus slid in on either side of him and Draco slid in and stood between his legs. Harry hooked a leg behind Draco's and pulled him forward. He tangles his hands in blond hair and crushed their lips together. The Veela pressed himself as close as he could get to his younger mate.

Harry tilted his head as he felt Severus' lips on the side of his neck. Both teens gasped into each others' mouths as Remus wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, pressing them together.

They'd discussed it two nights before Harry's birthday, exactly what would happen on their Bonding night. Severus and Remus both needed to bite him at the same time and Draco would bite him after that. They all needed to draw blood.

Harry, on the other hand, needed to taste their essence, their cum, at the same time. His mother had had to explain that to him and both were blushing furiously the entire time.

Remus' hand stilled and he pulled Draco up and out of the tub. Severus followed his lead, pulling Harry out. They carried the younger two mates into the bed room and set them on the bed. The two teens crawled up to the pillows and laid back.

Remus and Severus took their time worshipping Draco and Harry's bodies before switching sides. Severus and Remus then moved to each of Harry's sides and Draco laid down on top of him. Severus' fangs elongated and Draco and Remus' canines sharpened.

The Vampyre and Werewolf bit their mate on the inside of his wrists. Then the Veela bit him at the dip between his collar bones. All three wounds healed over, leaving scars of each set of teeth.

While Remus and Draco distracted Harry from any pain he might end up feeling, Severus began to prepare him using the pot of lube in the bedside drawer. Harry easily adjusted to Severus' invading fingers.

Once he felt Harry was prepared enough, Severus lined his cock up with Harry's hole. Seeing that Draco and Remus still had him completely distracted, Severus slid fully inside him.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Severus. "Are you okay?" The eldest mate asked.

"Yeah," his answer came out as little more than a whisper. "Move."

Not one to disappoint the young man, Severus did as he was told. Draco leaned down and wrapped his lips back around Harry's cock and Remus recaptured Harry's mouth with his own.

Everything turned into a haze of pleasure from there for Harry. He couldn't tell whose mouth, fingers, hands, or cock was which when the three of them switched places. All he knew was that he came harder than he could ever remember, down someone's throat. He felt all three of his mates cum on his chest shortly after that. Each of them dipped a finger into his own cum and offered it to Harry. He wrapped his lips around all three fingers and lapped their cum off.

The room was bathed then in the same blue light that had surround Harry during his Inheritance. Then blood red, brown, and silver light swirled through the blue.

The four mates were already asleep when the lights drew closer to them and settled over their bodies. Each of them had a chameleon, Siberian tiger, fox, and dolphin tattoo-like marking on his right hip. The four animals were lying comfortably together when the light faded completly.

_What do you think? I'll explain the colors and particular animals in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter: Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's reactions. It might take a while before the next one comes out because I'm just coming off of my pain meds which is also why this one might not flow as well as I had hoped for it to. Maybe it does though and I'm just insane. shrugs -Arsenic Requiem_


End file.
